Hunger Games Hookups
by Margaritaville08
Summary: Cato & Glimmer/ Katniss & Peeta/ Foxface & Thresh/ Gale & Madge- Lots of other fun pairings as well. Just lots of smut and lemons! Mature readers ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: This is purely completely and totally SMUT, SEX, LEMONS, THE HORIZONTAL TANGO… what ever you want to call it. It is detailed and really dirty so don't say I didn't warn you! No youngins please.**_

Victor.

The word was like a drug, something that left a rush in my body as I thought about what I would return to after I won the 74th Hunger Games. It was something I had been training for my whole life and I knew that I was going to win. How could I not? I was trained in almost every weapon imaginable, my height and build made me a shoe in for sponsors, and my reputation with women would ensure that my female sponsors would provide me with warm food and what ever else I needed in the arena.

I was going to be a Victor. I was going to return to district 2 a famous man and with fortunes beyond my wildest dreams. The Reaping was a cakewalk. While tributes from other districts cried and cowered in fear of their imminent deaths I stood stoically, a volunteer, next to a small sinister looking girl Clove.

The chariot entrance was supposed to be my best time to get sponsors, however my glory was stolen when that malnourished girl and fearful boy from District 12 stole the show with their suits of fire. The audience went wild for them, easily forgetting about the 22 other tributes that were ahead of them.

Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. I was going to enjoy her death the most.

Training was a breeze and I could see the fear instilled in my opponents' eyes as I sliced through the thick rubber of the training dummies with my sharp blade. I scored a 10 in my personal evaluation and knew that I was a shoe in for most of the sponsors until that little bitch's score came on the screen.  
>11! How the fuck had that girl gotten an 11? This only added to the fire that had been lit inside of me and I spent the night before heading into the arena imagining all the different ways I could make her suffer before finally killing her.<p>

I killed without mercy at the Cornucopia before teaming up with the sadistic little fuck from my district Clove, as well as the tributes from 1, Glimmer and Marvel. The fifth wheel to our group was the girl on fire's lover boy, who we only allowed to live so he could lead us to her.

The first night in the arena was cold, but we had enough supplies to last us a lifetime and so when the chill set in we simply lit a fire and settled into our respective tents, leaving Glimmer to take the first watch. It was still dark when I awoke to my tent being opened and I instantly had my sword in hand, ready to slice open anyone who was cowardly enough to tried to kill me in my sleep.

Glimmer stepped into my tent unarmed and I lowered my sword, I could make her out in the fading light from the campfire and raised my eyebrow in a silent question as to why the fuck she was in my tent.

She clucked her tongue before zipping the tent back up and stepping closer to me.

"Oh Cato, always so serious. You know, there aren't any rules against having a little _fun_ in these games."

She stepped closer to me before slowly unzipping her jacket and dropping it carelessly to the floor before reaching down and seductively pulling her tshirt over her head. I merely laid back on my elbows and smirked at her, casually acting as if I didn't have a raging hard on for the hot as fuck girl that was undressing herself in my tent right now.

She shucked her pants off leaving her standing in her underwear and bra before me before she reached down and pulled the blanket off of me, my pants doing little to hide the massive boner that was dying to escape their confines. She crawled up my legs before settling herself over me. I continued to play the nonchalant card as she traced her hands up and down my bare chest before roughly grabbing my erection through my pants.

"Oh Cato, don't pretend like you don't want me when your body is clearly stating otherwise."

I continued to watch her, not giving her the satisfaction of making me lose control just yet when she started to get frustrated.

"What's wrong Cato? Still mad about little miss Katniss?"

The words ignited a spark in me and I released a feral growl as I harshly grabbed her and flipped her onto her back underneath me.

"Shut the fuck up Glimmer."

Knowing that she wouldn't listen I did the only thing that I could to ensure that more bullshit didn't come streaming out of her mouth and slammed my lips against hers. She let out a moan and fisted her hands through my short hair before grinding her hips against mine. I reached up and quickly disposed her off her bra, leaning down and harshly sucking one of her succulent breasts into my mouth.

Her hips skillfully moved against me, ensuring me that she had indeed done this before, no doubt with countless other men. It didn't matter, as I was surely going to be her last, making sure that she remembered how well I fucked her tonight in her dying moments as I was driving my sword blade through her torso.

Her hands tried to reach down to relieve me of my pants but I grabbed a hold of them tightly, pinning her hands in a submissive position above her head. There was no fucking way she was taking control of any of this and I made a mental promise to show her who the fuck really ran this show before the night was over.

I quickly worked off my pants and boxers, leaving me completely bare and her in only her black underwear, which were briskly torn off her. I released her hands and sat back, pulling her up to face me before mentioning down to my cock between us. She obeyed like the good little slut she was and it wasn't long before she had me moaning as her talented little mouth worked me.

I had been with tons of girls before, I was considered somewhat of a hot commodity in my district, but no one I had been with had ever given head as good as this girl that was currently sucking on my cock as if her life depended on it. My hands fisted through her golden hair as I held her down on me. She moaned around me, sending a tingling sensation right to my balls and I thrust up into her mouth.

I quickly pull her off of me, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of making me cum with her mouth and flip her over again before shoving her legs apart and settling between them. She is moaning and writhing as I am holding myself in my hand and teasing her wet entrance, tapping on her clit with the head of my cock. She moans my name and I grunt as I finally push into her warmth.

I may be in an arena forced to fight 24 other kids to the death, but this is one of the best nights of my life. I don't know if it's the rush of the fact that all of Panem might be watching, or the fact that this very well might be either of our last nights alive, but it drives us both to the edge of insanity. We have long since gotten past the pretense of being quiet and I have no doubt that the animalistic grunts and moans coming from my tent can be heard throughout the camp.

I grab one of her legs and throw it over my shoulder causing my dick to hit a new spot in her and her to gasp out.

"Fuck. Cato!"

I pound relentlessly into her, my hands gripping her slim waist tight enough to surely leave bruises as I bury myself into her over and over again. Her sharp nails are digging into my back and shoulders, drawing blood as she scratches her hands down my back. I feel her walls convulsing around me and she is screaming out my name over and over. Her voice is long past the point of an annoyance and I slap my hand over her mouth causing her to moan and buck her hips against mine.

Besides the noises I make I don't speak a single word, not giving this girl who I will eventually have to kill the satisfaction of hearing her name come from my lips in the throes of passion and instead I focus on that spot and when I feel her start to come undone around me again I pick up the pace. My lower stomach tightens in anticipation and my thrusts become harder and quicker before I shout out as my hips jerk and I release into her. It rushes through my body and I continue to thrust into her, my pace gradually decreasing as I spend all that I have inside of her.

I am spent as I collapse on top of her sweaty body, and I remove my hand from her mouth. Her arms encircle my back and she traces her hands over my back muscles as I lay lazily on top of her, still buried deep inside of her, while my head rests comfortably between her breasts. I am wondering how this will affect our sponsorship, but the feel of her hands tracing circles on my back feels too nice for me to stress over it and I find myself falling into a deep comfortable sleep with no thoughts of the arena or the games on my mind.

* * *

><p>AN: After I saw the movie I just had to write this... I might add a few more chapters if I feel like it but for now it will just be complete!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This is purely completely and totally SMUT, SEX, LEMONS, THE HORIZONTAL TANGO… what ever you want to call it. It is detailed and really dirty so don't say I didn't warn you! No youngins please.**

* * *

><p><em>Peeta<em>

I roll over in my tent, burying my head underneath my sleeping bag and trying desperately to tune out the grunts, moans, and 'oh catos' coming from the tent next to mine. The two careers obviously had no shame whatsoever and the slapping of skin could be heard well into the night.

Teaming up with these assholes had been my only chance at surviving the bloodbath at the cornucopia and I leveraged my safety with them against the fact that I could help them find Katniss… which of course was absolutely ludicrous.

I hoped beyond hope that she was safe, wherever she was, and was thrilled that she had managed to escape the bloodbath. I knew exactly what she was thinking when she saw that bow and luckily I distracted her enough that she missed her chance to get it, which I'm sure she was none too happy about.

Katniss Everdeen. This girl had plagued my thoughts since we were kids, after her hand shot up in the air in school when she volunteered to sing I was instantly hooked. She never knew it of course, as I had yet to speak a word to her until the reaping, but I had always been madly in love with her.

The closest I had ever come to any interaction with her, outside of being in the same classes in school, was that day in the rain. She was emaciated, a skeleton, desperately looking amongst the garbage cans of the merchant shops for any scraps of food to feed her family. Her cheekbones were sharp, protruding from beneath the skin and her eyes were hollow.

The beating I took from my witch of a mother was worth it to see the hope in her eyes and the strength come back to her body in the following weeks. I had saved Katniss' life, but I still couldn't muster up the courage to talk to her.

I had made up my mind that after this reaping, after the threat of the games was gone for at least another year, I would finally man up and talk to her. I would find out everything there was to know about this girl, and eventually I would wear her walls down and she would love me.

I don't know if it was a sick twisted way of throwing it in my face but fate somehow decided we would both be chosen—me by chance, her by volunteering— to fight to the death in the games. Whatever plans I had previously possessed to make Katniss mine were thrown out the window and I decided that I was going to do everything within my power to make sure that she went home alive, even if it meant my death.

She thought my little confession to Caesar was only a means of playing the game to get ahead, but I simply couldn't let the chance go of her never knowing how I felt about her, even if she did think it was a lie.

She had no idea that she constantly invaded my thoughts. I would picture her, her dark olive skin and silky hair cascading over her slim shoulder as she slept peacefully next to me. The first time I ever experienced a wet dream was to the image of Katniss' bare body, moving over mine in a way that I couldn't truly understand yet at that age.

As I got older my sick mind managed to picture her in every type of position, as we would make love in my head.

I would picture her dark hair, splayed out in a halo behind her as I held her hands over her head and entered her for the first time. I imagined her soft lips caressing the skin of my neck as I thrust into her before biting down and claiming me as hers. My brain projected images of her slim waist with my hands gripping it, her back arched and her head flown back in ecstasy as I pushed into her from behind. Her lips would scream out my name in passion and she would beg me for more before I finally gave in.

I prided myself on being an honorable person, but deep down I still was a horny teenager that fantasized about girls just as much as the next guy. It just so happens that now I was stuck in an arena forced to fight to the death with the one girl that was always the star of my fantasies.

A particularly loud "Fuck!" followed by more slapping of skin brought me back to reality and I embarrassingly realized that I had sported a woody from all my thoughts of Katniss. I shifted uncomfortably as I tried to go back to sleep but my hard on and the noises that Glimmer and Cato were making made the task impossible.

I knew that all of Panem was watching, but figured that with the activities going on next door no one would pay attention to little old Peeta Mellark asleep in his tent and decided that if I was discreet enough I would be able to rid myself of my little situation.

I buried myself father underneath the sleeping bag and turned on my side so hopefully no cameras could detect the moves my hand was making as I gripped myself over my pants. I quickly unzipped them and pulled my erection out, stifling a moan as my hand relieved some of the pressure. I could still hear grunts and moans and instantly I imagined it was Katniss and I.

My hand started to stroke as I went to one of my favorite spank bank scenarios.

I knew Katniss made daily trips to the woods and today I was finally brave enough to follow her. I snuck under the fence a few minutes after she did and wandered into the dense forest in search for her. I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going but I gripped the knife I had brought with me harder as I traversed deeper into the unknown.

I heard her yell and took off in a sprint to find her in a struggle with a wild dog. Her bow was in her hand and she was using it to fend off the wild animal as it growled on top of her, foaming at the mouth trying to clamp its strong jaws around her delicate throat. Within an instant I was behind it and had dug my knife into its side, kicking it off of her before slitting its throat.

She looked up startled from the ground, her breathing heavy as she took me in with wide eyes. Her hair was partially out of her braid and falling in front of her face from her struggle with the dog. I reached my hand down to help her up as I pulled her to her feet.

Her cheeks flush and she reaches down to pick up her quiver of arrows.

"Thank you Peeta."

My heart stutters at the fact that she knows my name and I shrug it off, as if killing wild dogs in the forest was an everyday occurrence for the baker's son.

My fantasy fasts forward and after she asks if there is anyway she can thank me our lips are touching and arousal is running rampant through my body.

Her lips are soft and pliant and moving against mine like there is nowhere else she would rather be. My hand comes up to thread itself through her hair while the other pulls her hips flush against mine, causing a moan to rip from her mouth at the feel of my arousal against her stomach.

My hands drop down to her succulent ass and I lift her up, her legs wrapping around mine desperately as I walk us over and lean her against the rough bark of a tree. I grind myself into her and she moans my name over and over as her hands struggle to find purchase on the hard planes of my back. I rip her shirt and bra over her head, pinning her to the tree with my hips, and lean down to take one of her dusky nipples into my mouth.

I am in heaven as I suck, lick, and bite and nothing has ever sounded sweeter than my name coming from her hot as fuck lips. Her hands are desperately trying to pull my shirt off and I pull away to quickly dispose myself of it before ridding her of the rest of her clothing and dropping my pants enough that my erection springs out. She reaches down to grab it causing me to moan and I slap her hand away before hoisting her up against the tree and lining myself up with her entrance.

"Peeta I- I've never done this before."

"It's okay Katniss I'll go slow."

She nods and is writhing against me as I slowly lower her onto my cock, her head thrown back and her nails digging little half moons into my shoulders. She is so god damn tight and wet it takes everything in me not to just pound into her like my instincts are demanding of me. I wait for her to get accustomed to me and when she nods her head and swivels her hips I pull back before slowly reentering her.

After a few more thrusts the crease in her eyebrows fades away and she is writhing against me.

"Please Peeta… harder."

I growl out as I slam her hips down onto mine, her head flies back again and my name is flowing from her lips like a mantra as I thrust in and out of her heat. She feels so fucking good and its all I can do to hold on for another couple of minutes. I feel her walls tightening around me and her nails drag down my back as I tilt her hips allowing me to reach deeper in her.

"Oh god…Peeta! Oh fuck!"

I reach down between us and rub that special spot that my brothers had talked nonstop about causing her to fall apart over me. She yells my name into the woods causing birds to scatter and I increase my pace as I feel that oh so familiar tightening bellow my belly button.

Her wet heat is driving me over the edge and I desperately grasp her hips as I pound relentlessly into her. I feel her coming a second time and this time fall over the edge with her. I yell her name followed by a bunch of curses as my thrusts become erratic and I hold myself as deep inside her as I can go when I explode.

Nothing in my life has ever felt so fucking good and my eyes roll to the back of my head as I shallowly thrust out my orgasm, filling Katniss with my cum.

I groan as I spill my seed into my hand, getting it all over the inside of the sleeping bag as well, as I pump out the remainder of my orgasm. My mind is still wrapped around my fantasy and I find my release hollow in comparison to what it could have been if I ever actually had the nerve to talk to Katniss before the reaping.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Peeta Peeta Peeta. I know everyone thinks he is this really pure little boy, but come on, he is a teenager! A horny teenager at that!

So this story has taken on a life of its own and while originally it was only supposed to be a Glimmer/Cato one shot it has morphed into this... thing. I have all these pairings that I want to explore so this is where I will be exploring them! Expect lots and lots of more sexy smut to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This is purely completely and totally SMUT, SEX, LEMONS, THE HORIZONTAL TANGO… what ever you want to call it. It is detailed and really dirty so don't say I didn't warn you! No youngins please.**

A/N: Oh lordy lord. I don't even know where this upcoming pairing came from but I hope you all enjoy this nonetheless. In case you haven't noticed I am trying to keep the characters as in canon as possible but it's just not going to be possible in the upcoming chapters. So no hate for not writing well written characters... this is purely smut. If you want some well written in canon characters go check out my story Retribution ;)

* * *

><p><em>Cato<em>

Somehow lover boy proves his worth and we are able to trap Katniss up a tree. After several somewhat embarrassing attempts to scale the tree and shoot at her we decide to wait her out. She isn't a threat up there with no food, water or weapons. We settle down for the night and I let Marvel, Clove and loverboy hold down the fort while Glimmer and I set out to 'collect some firewood'.

As soon as we're out of sight of the camp I have her pressed up against a tree, hands pinned above her head and my lips devouring hers. She moans into my kiss and bucks her hips against me. Neither one of us wants to waste time away from camp, and the possibility of killing the girl on fire, so her pants and underwear are quickly discarded and mine are pushed down enough for my dick to pop out. I waste no time before hoisting her against the tree and sheathing myself in her.

We don't bother to keep quiet as I pound into her. She is hot and wet and feels so fucking good wrapped around my cock. Her sharp as fuck nails are digging into my scalp and her legs are wrapped tight around my waist, forcing myself even deeper inside of her.

_Back at the Career camp_

"Jesus fucking Christ they are going at it again!"

Clove's voice echoes, projecting the thoughts that everyone else was feeling. It was bad enough that everyone had to listen to them go at it almost all night, but now they were skirting their duties to go off and fuck in the woods.

"Well it is called the _Hunger_ Games." Marvel chuckles at himself, clearly amused with his little play on words.

Peeta rolls his eyes and goes back to sharpening his spear in the light of the fire.

"Oh please loverboy, like you wouldn't kill to have a piece of ass like Glimmer."

Peeta grunts and doesn't look up.

"No, I like my women pure."

Clove barks out a laugh and Marvel gets an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh you like virgins huh? I mean what guy doesn't! Tell me, is that why you pretended to have a thing for fire girl? See if you could get lucky before you had to kill her?"

Peeta grips the shaft of his spear so hard that his knuckles turn white and he wonders what the repercussions of just spearing Marvel right between the eyes with it would be. He knows that Katniss is listening to every word they say and chooses his words very carefully.

"I like my women with a little bit of self respect. Obviously something Cato doesn't care for."

This merits a laugh from both Clove and Marvel. The obvious slapping of skin can be heard again and Marvel turns to Clove and raises his eyebrows.

"What'd you say Clove? Why don't we take a page from their book huh?"

Clove gives a conniving smile and Peeta is hoping that she'll agree so he can create a plan for Katniss and him to escape. But as soon as Marvel starts to smirk Clove flicks her wrist and a knife goes flying through the air and lands in the ground right in between marvels legs, centimeters from his family jewels.

She makes an evil cackle at the terrified face that Marvel makes at almost being castrated and goes back to poking the fire.

_Fuckin a_, Peeta thought to himself. _I'm surrounded by a bunch of nymphomaniac psycho idiots._

* * *

><p><em>Foxface<em>

I manage to go undetected for days, sneaking in and out of the career camp and taking enough to survive, but little enough that it wont be noticed. At this point I know where all the survivors are located and to them I am no more than a brush of the wind as I stealthy avoid them.

These whole games are bullshit. I had a pretty decent life back in 5, well as decent as anyone's life can be in the districts. I had a family who loved me, and a boyfriend I planned on marrying once we were both 18. That was shot to shit after I was reaped and instead of telling me goodbye and wishing me luck he told me that he couldn't bear the pain of watching his girlfriend die in the arena and broke up with me before I left.

Fucking asshole.

I need something to occupy my time and the careers and Katniss are boring me. Cato and Glimmer are just going at it like rabbits again while Katniss spends what I'm sure to be the last moments of her life stuck up in a tree.

I slink through the night undetected to go see if Thresh has left his field yet. He is the one tribute I have yet to follow. That field looked ten times more deadly then the forest did and I don't know how he was still living in it.

I scale the tree at the edge of the forest and look out into the darkness, searching in the light of the moon over the vast fields for any sign of the large boy. When I come up empty I decide to revisit the career camp for more supplies while they are preoccupied with killing Katniss.

I tread lightly on certain areas of dirt, jumping the correct path as so I don't set off the land mines. I grab a few apples as well as a backpack before taking off again. Once I am clear of the minefield I rip open the bag to see what goodies I've scored and in my distraction run right into something, or should I say someone.

My heart leaps to my throat and adrenaline rushes through my body as I comprehend that these are to be the last moments of my life. The strong muscular chest I run into is surely Cato, here to finish me off for good and when my flight instincts turn on and I try to run I am held tightly by two strong hands around my biceps.

I wince and close my eyes, prepared to be gutted by his sword, but it never comes. I peek an eye open and am shocked to find myself in Thresh's arms, not Cato's. Granted this beast of a boy could still break my neck with a flick of his wrist but I'm hoping that deep down Thresh actually has a soul and might let me live.

His eyes are conflicted as they flit from me to the giant pile of goodies the careers have piled up before taking me by the arm and dragging me behind him closer to the minefield.

I pull at his arm as he is surely walking us to our death, but his grip is too tight and I can't break free.

"It's mined! Stop!"

That seems to do the trick and it stops him in his tracks. He turns his dark gaze on me and glares.

"Then how did you get those?"

He mentions towards the bag and apples I picked from the camp.

"I know the way in."

"Show me."

"Why, just so you can kill me after I do?"

I see the glint of the moonlight in a gnarly looking sickle that hangs from his belt loop and he follows my gaze grinning when he sees the fear in my eyes.

"I could just kill you now."

"Then you wouldn't be able to get into the supplies without getting blown sky high."

It seems that he realizes we have come to an impasse and he releases my arm to extend his hand out.

"Well how about an alliance then."

I am hesitant to accept it, but I don't exactly have a choice when a man that has at least a hundred pounds and some sick looking weapon on me is offering me something.

I tentatively accept his hand and after getting what he wants from the pile we make off like bandits back into the field.

The field is even more sinister when you're in it and eerie sounds can be heard from every different direction. The grass is higher than my head and some of it pricks at my skin as we brush through it. Thresh is out front and reaches back to grab my hand.

"Stay right with me and try to step where I step."

I nod my head and grip his large hand tighter in mine as we make our way deeper into the field. After about thirty minutes we come to a small clearing with a tiny pond in the middle. There are a minimal amount of supplies arranged neatly and a deep pit where the charred remains of a fire can be seen.

We unpack our bags and set up the one tent that we managed to steal. It is tiny, really only big enough for one person, maybe two, and there is one sleeping bag. I curl in a ball on the floor of the tent, using my jacket for warmth and preparing to grit through another freezing night of hell.

I hear a chuckle and then two strong hands are pulling me close to a ridiculously warm body. I let out a sigh and turn myself into his warm torso, way beyond caring that I'm snuggling up with another tribute. He unzips the bag and then pulls me into it before zipping it back up. His strong arms wrap around my waist and he lets out a content sigh, both of us glad for the extra body heat as the temperature drops rapidly that night.

I spend the day with Thresh and neither of us says a word as I stick close to him as he gathers edible plants and catches a snake for us to eat that night. I'm wondering when he is going to realize that I am more of a burden than I'm worth and just kill me but his friendly smiles throughout the day give me a false sense of security and that night I am back in his strong arms again.

I sigh as his heat envelopes me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Thank you Thresh… you know, for not killing me just yet."

He chuckles and pulls me closer.

"You're welcome. Thanks for helping me steal from the Careers. That was pretty awesome."

I smile and turn over to face him. His smile is gleaming against his dark skin and his strong hand is grasping my waist.

"Is this what its like in your district?"

I mention my head to the fields that surround our tent. I know that the gamemakers must be tuning us out now as they don't want other districts knowing what outside districts are like.

"Some parts yea. I worked in some fields like these so it just seemed like the logical place to go."

I nod my head and burrow deeper into his warmth.

"So. Do you have a girl back in 11?"

He chuckles and it sends deep vibrations through my body.

"Nah. Too busy working to ever find one. What about you? Any guy you gonna go back to when you win this thing?"

I scoff and shake my head.

"There was. Until he found out I was reaped and then the bastard broke up with me in the Justice Building as my last goodbye."

"What a douchebag. He doesn't deserve you then."

"Ha! If only he knew that."

Thresh gets a glint in his eye and a seductive smile comes on his face, his hand moves up from my waist to my ribcage and my breath leaves me in a whoosh.

"Then maybe we can show him…" His hand is traveling higher as his eyes are flicking from my lips to my eyes, "…Just what he is missing out on."

I lose my breath in a moan as his hot lips meet mine. For an instant I forget that I am in the Hunger Games forced to fight to the death and for a moment I am only with this man, who is kissing the hell out of me and causing arousal to bud across my body.

He rolls me onto my back as his mammoth hand comes up to cup my small breast. I can't believe I am doing this but somewhere in the back of my mind I hope that jackass back home is watching. However all thoughts of him leave me in a hurry as he pinches my hard nipple and moves his mouth down to suck on my neck.

My hips arch into his and my eyes pop open in surprise at the length of him pressed against me. Its not that I've never seen a dick before; I was stupid enough to give jackass my virginity a few months ago, but I've never felt a dick like Thresh's before. Even through our pants I can feel it long and broad against me, pulsing with his heartbeat as he moves and grinds it between the apex of my thighs.

I moan out and wrap my legs around his waste, pulling his head up to feast on his succulent lips again. Suddenly the fact that it's freezing out has escaped me and I am in dire need to rid myself, and him, of all our clothing. The tent is heating up as we fumble in the tight confines of the sleeping bag to kick away the unnecessary barriers before devouring each other again.

His lips rip away from mine and start to make a warm trail down my neck, circling over each breast before kissing their way down my stomach. His head disappears into the sleeping bag and before I can comprehend it he has his mouth _there_ and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

I am part mortified and part aroused as his tongue works wonders on me. I had never done this before with jackass, him claiming that it was something that he 'just didn't do'. But now I am moaning a writhing more than I ever did with him as Thresh devours me with his mouth. His uses a thick finger and I fall apart around him, it feels like I am flying and falling at once and there is a bright white light behind my eyes as I explode in pleasure.

I come down from my cloud, a little confused as to what in the hell the out of body experience I just had was. I am breathing heavily and Thresh's smile makes me melt as he pokes out from under the sleeping bag, propping his head on my stomach.

"What was that?"

I am out of breath and flushed, my body not accustomed to the mind-blowing experience it just went through. He looks puzzled before a Cheshire cat grin crosses his face.

"You've never had an orgasm before?"

I nod my head no; I always thought that the boys were the only ones who orgasmed during sex.

He shakes his head before crawling up my body to give me a kiss.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure you are well acquainted with them before the night is through."

I can feel his arousal pressed against my thigh and it rekindles the fire he originally started within me. I open my legs and he settles between them. He kisses me as he pushes into me and I wince in discomfort as he is seated all the way inside me. He looks at me confused before pulling back a little.

"Wait. You're a-"

"No," I cut him off, knowing the question he was going to ask. "I've just never been with someone so big. It's a lot to take in."

I giggle and he chuckles, leaving me time to adjust to his massive size. When the discomfort ebbs away I wriggle my hips, trying to get him to move. He gets the message and withdraws from me before plunging back into me once again, hitting places inside of me that I didn't even knew existed and drawing moans and gasps from my mouth.

This rhythm continues for what seems like hours and he uses his hands and mouth to assault my body wherever they can reach as he moves inside of me. I lose track of how many times I clamp down around him in orgasm and by the time his thrusts start to pick up I am floating high up on a cloud, in a place so pleasurable there is no way it's real.

Sweat is pouring off of both of us, making us slick and causing us to glide against each other as we pick up the pace. He is grunting and each snap of his hips has me coming closer to falling off that edge again. I look up at his face and see his eyes are shut, his brows drawn together in concentration as his face contorts in pleasure. I reach up and bite his lower lip causing him to groan and pick up his pace.

My body is overwhelmed and I desperately thrust right along with him in an effort to get my final release. His hands tightly grip my waste and he tilts them so he is hitting something in me that makes me see stars. It only takes three thrusts at that angle and I'm falling. I yell out his name in a fit of ecstasy and his thrusts falter before he lets out a roar and slams into me one last time.

I feel the twitch of him as he releases himself into me and I pull him closer as we both start to calm down. His head lands between my breasts and I run my hands down his sweat soaked back, enjoying the masculine weight of him on top of me. Right now, in this moment, I feel protected, as if nothing bad could ever happen to me. Which is of course absurd, seeming as I'm in a god damn hunger games arena.

Neither of us speak before we fall into a deep sleep, thoroughly spent from the night's activities.

I awake before he does and meander my way out of the sleeping bag without waking him. I silently get dressed and grab my backpack. Before leaving the tent I look at him one last time. Perhaps, if things were different, there could have been something more. But they aren't and both of us can't come out of the arena alive. It is easier this way and once again I hate these stupid games more than life. I hope that it wont be us two in the end and hope that if he does die that it is quick and as painless as possible.

I press a kiss to my hand before blowing it towards his sleeping figure before creeping out of the tent and taking the same trail back towards the cornucopia to see what happened to the Careers and Katniss while I was away.

* * *

><p>AN: Thresh and Foxface... who'da thunk. If anyone has any requests for pairings review and tell me what you want and i'll see what i can do!


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING:** _This is purely completely and totally SMUT, SEX, LEMONS, THE HORIZONTAL TANGO… what ever you want to call it. It is detailed and really dirty so don't say I didn't warn you! No youngins please. Also I don't own The Hunger Games... obviously.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Oh Cato."<p>

He hears her before he can see her, her voice echoes around him as he looks wildly around the sparkling trees. The colors are so bright, the greens and browns so vibrant that it almost hurts his vision.

She appears from a cloud of smoke, her outfit for the games all but gone, only a thin piece of her pants covers her womanhood and a scrap of her shirt is draped precariously off her breasts, so flimsy that it looks as if a gust of wind would blow it away. Her skin sparkles as if it were made of jewels and slowly turns different colors as she saunters towards him. The tips of her fingers are on fire and she has a predatory look in her eye as she stalks him like prey.

He reaches for his sword only to come up empty handed and he desperately looks around for a knife or any kind of weapon so he can finally finish off Katniss Everdeen once and for all.

In a flash she is right in front of him and is staring up at him through her dusky eyelashes. He braces himself for his imminent death as terror runs through his veins. This was it, he was going to die at the hands of Katniss Everdeen, the one person he loathed the most in the world, and he was scared like he was a little boy again.

He flinched as she brought her fiery hands up to him, expecting to be burned alive. However he gasped as his shirt burst into ash and flittered to the ground once she touched it. He tried to bring his hand up to stop her when she raised her hand to touch his bare chest, sure that he would explode into ash at her touch, but he was frozen and completely immobile as if he was on the ladder up to the hovercraft again.

Her eyes burned red and then orange as she lifted her hand to his pec and he winced, preparing for the burn that was sure to follow her touch. Instead he let out a loud moan as her hand came in contact with his skin. The simplest touch from her was like liquid ecstasy running through his bloodstream and straight down to his dick.

He panted as her hand trailed itself down his rib cage, circling slightly over his abs before continuing down just shy of his pants. He met her fiery gaze and she smirked and gripped his hard on through his pants, causing the cloth to fall to dust around them. He was left bare, trapped, and extremely turned on in front of Katniss Everdeen. She whispered his name again before lightly trailing her fingers around the outskirts of his throbbing manhood, teasing him, before quickly grabbing him at the base and pumping him up and down once.

Cato through back his head and let out a moan sure to be heard from miles around. If her touch on his body had been ecstasy than this was pure nirvana. He was delirious, his mind lost in a foggy haze of rapture as she stroked him up and down. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids and when he opened them he saw that sparks were raining down from the forest canopy as well.

Her hand suddenly stopped and he let out a disappointed groan. He looked to her to find her bare of all clothing sending him a 'come fuck me' look from beneath her thick lashes. He was still paralyzed, his limbs not functioning properly as he stared at her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down, forcing him to land on his ass on the forest floor, still immobile.

She took his hands and placed them above his head, in the most submissive position possible as she molded him to where she wanted him. He tried with all of his might to break out of this invisible spell that was holding his limbs captive but couldn't manage to break free of it. If he was going to fuck Katniss Everdeen then _he_ was going to be the one to dominate her before he killed her, not the other way around.

No matter how much he struggled he still couldn't move his arms or legs, but he stopped trying when she reached down and bit his neck. Her tiny teeth caused sparks to fly throughout his body and his cock to pulse as any remaining blood in his body rushed downwards. She trailed her lips down over his chest and stomach before circling her tongue over the head of his cock, lapping up the bit of precum that had embarrassingly leaked from the top.

He wanted so badly to thrust his hips up into her tight little mouth but had to be contained to her pace as she slowly took him all the way down the back of her throat. His toes curled as he felt himself hit the back of her throat and he let out a particularly loud 'fuck' as she started to suck on him as if her life depended upon it. He could already feel the tingling below his navel and wanted nothing more than to shoot his hot cum down the back of her throat as she swallowed every drop, but before his fantasy could come to fruition her mouth was off of him and a very different wet heat sheathed his dick.

His eyes shot open to see Katniss riding his cock, a sight he swore he would never ever see. She smirked at him as she used her strong legs to raise and lower herself on him at a snails pace. He quickly gets frustrated at her slow pace and she chuckles as she sees the struggle in his eyes, but only picks the pace up by a fraction.

Her head falls back and she lets out a strangled moan as she rides him hard, her long hair is tickling his thighs as her nails dig into his skin.

"Oh Peeetaaa."

Fury floods him as he hears her moan out that fruitcake's name and he grunts out his name instead.

"Cato."

She ignores him and continues to ride him while whispering Mellark's name and what had started out as a pretty damn good fantasy is quickly turning into his worst nightmare. He still cant move and he is still turned on even though she is moaning another man's name as she rides his cock as if it's the last thing she'll ever do. He promises himself that if he can ever get free of these invisible restraints then he'll make sure it is. Nobody moans out another man's name while fucking Cato.

Regardless of the circumstances he can feel that tingling in his stomach again and she moves ever faster over him, bringing him closer and closer. He closes his eyes and grunts and she is writhing and screaming on top of him, her muscles closing in around his dick and causing spots to flood his vision as he explodes inside of her. He lets out a shout as he pulses, sending his seed into the very depths of her as she rides out her own orgasm, leaving them both breathless.

He sighs contently and opens his eyes only to be met with another nightmare. Katniss has disconnected herself from him but the creature that stares back at him is not her, well not all of her at least. She has grown a snout and blood drips from her fangs as her cold grey eyes stare back at him. He tries to let out a scream but it is useless as her jaws clamp down around his throat.

* * *

><p>I awake with a start and automatically my hand comes up to feel for the would that she caused and I am flooded with relief as I find nothing there.<p>

I try to think back, past that weird as fuck dream, to how I ended up face down in the dirt next to the lake. I look over to find Clove and Marvel in similar conditions, though none of them have woken up yet.

My mind finally puts two and two together and rage fills my body.

_That fucking bitch. _

I am seething as I wake up from the hallucination-induced sleep I've been in for the last three days. Thanks to Katniss Everdeen I spent the previous couple of days tripping balls due to all the tracker jacker venom running through my system.

The last thing I truly remember was thrusting my sword through that piece of shit loverboy's leg as he fought me off to give Katniss time to escape. I remember then looking over to the warped body of the once hot as fuck girl that I was banging and felt bile in my throat as the bulbous stings started to explode sending green pus everywhere. Glimmer was long dead.

Not only was I pissed as hell that she got the jump on us, but now the only good fuck I had was dead because of her and she was going to pay. However what really disturbed me were the hallucinations.

I had been at the mercy of Katniss Everdeen, been her bitch, and I had enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh lord so I am fully aware that I change povs towards the end but the hallucination is supposed to be like he is watching it from the 3rd person. This is as close to Katniss/Cato I can get while kind of staying true to the books. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have gotten some...erm... interesting pairing request and I regret to inform you all that I just don't do slash or anything like that. It just isn't my style so sorry if that disappoints any of you._

_Who do you think is up next? ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

****_Go to my profile and vote on who you want for the next pairing!_

**WARNING: This is purely completely and totally SMUT, SEX, LEMONS, THE HORIZONTAL TANGO… what ever you want to call it. It is detailed and really dirty so don't say I didn't warn you! No youngins please.**

* * *

><p>Gale<p>

I battle with myself every day, whether or not to go into town to watch the games on the big screen the Capitol makes available, and most days I end up going, justified that I will be able to see Katniss again, even if it is the last time. Today I decide to venture in and watch my best friend battle for her life. I about lost my shit when the Careers and baker boy had her caught up that tree, and laughed aloud in glee as she dropped the tracker jacker nest on them and caused the death of that whorish hot as fuck blonde.

When the little girl gets speared and Katniss puts an arrow in one of the Careers neck part of me is glad, at least then Katniss wouldn't have to kill her. After the rule change is announced she finds the Baker's son, who is camouflaged and bleeding out. She manages to clean him up and blushes when he has to strip down so she can wash his boxers. The merchant girls that are watching squeal and chatter as they get a glimpse at a naked Peeta Mellark.

"I told you he would be big," one girl whispers.

"He is sculpted like a god! Look at those muscles!"

I roll my eyes at them; even though the kid is clearly knocking on death's door they are fawning over him and have no shame ogling his naked bits. They are almost as bad as the Capitol.

I watch as they realize that his wound is infected and instantly recognize it as blood poisoning. He has a day to live, maybe two at tops, if he doesn't get the necessary medicine. He is delirious and obviously burning with fever and is babbling about the first time he ever saw her and her red dress and after their banter she shuts him up by kissing him.

My blood boils as I watch the chaste kiss and I have to take deep breaths and calm myself down when I realize from the look on Katniss' face that it was only for the cameras.

A voice booms out over the arena and announces that there will be a feast the following morning at the cornucopia with something every tribute desperately needs. Obviously baker boy's medicine will be there and they argue about her going to get it for him. I am agreeing with him that she shouldn't go but of course Katniss can't just accept the fact that he would be happy to die with the taste of her lips on his.

She manages to knock him out with sleep syrup and I'm cursing her as she makes her way towards the cornucopia at dawn. She manages to grab the bag and my heart stops as that crazy little Career's knife hits her in the forehead causing a steady stream of blood. My heart is in my throat as I watch them struggle on the ground and I don't know whether I want to watch my best friend get filleted in her final moments of life as my eyes flick from the screen to the ground and back again.

I feel a hand slip into mine and squeeze and I close my eyes as the crowd gasps at what was surely Katniss' death. However I am pleasantly surprised to find that the large dark skinned boy has pulled psycho bitch off of Katniss and smashed her face in before giving Katniss a free pass.

A weight is lifted off of my shoulders as I watch her run to the woods, Cato following Thresh into the field. I finally look up to see who had grabbed my hand, expecting it to be mom, or maybe even Posy, but am shocked to see Madge Undersee staring back at me with her big blue eyes. She squeezes my hand again before releasing it and turns to walk away.

The next day I feel her presence next to me as I watch as Peeta heals and Katniss wakes up from her blood loss. While at first I was able to see that Katniss was playing up their kisses and caresses for the camera this last one has my blood boiling. I can practically feel the confusion rolling off of Katniss as she breaks away from their loving embrace, I can see her eyes darken as she stares at him and it has me in a fit of rage, my hands clenching into fists at my sides.

I feel her soft fingers again on my hand, slowly unclenching them finger by finger before threading them with hers and giving me a tug. I rip my eyes away from the screen and look at her confused, but she avoids my gaze and wordlessly leads me away from the square and the sight of my best friend making out with Mellark on live television.

Our hands stay connected as she leads me away and I take this moment to really take in all that is Madge Undersee. Her blonde wavy hair is pulled back into a quaint pink ribbon, the likes of which would take at least 3 squirrels to trade at the hob, and to me it is a frivolous accessory that would play no part in the survival of my family or me. Her blonde curls swish back and forth as she walks and she is dressed in a light pink dress that hugs her body in all the right places.

Against my will my eyes stay locked on her heart shaped ass, which is rounded and supple from years of never having to go hungry. This was one thing that most merchant's daughters had that Seam girls lacked… womanly curves.

I was so preoccupied with the bounce of the mayor's daughter's butt that I didn't notice we had made it across town to the ostentatious house that belonged to the Undersees. Madge pushed open the back door and pulled me into the house before leading me to a sitting room decorated in lavish furniture, the likes of which I've only seen in the Justice Building. The TV is on, and broadcasting the games, as is mandatory in all the districts. I let out a sigh of relief to see that they are no longer showing 'The Star Crossed Lovers from District 12" and instead have cut to Cato hopelessly trying to find Thresh in the wheat field from hell.

Madge speaks for the first time since we apparently became friends.

"I just thought you might want to watch it here… where it's more private."

I nod my thanks and for the first time feel a little remorse for the way I've treated her throughout the years. We silently sit down to continue watching when the screen flashes back to Katniss and her _lover_, who are now all cuddly in their sleeping bag and playing tonsil hockey with each other.

I let out some sort of growl when he rolls on top of her, the sleeping bag blocking viewers from having a direct view, but still leaving little to the imagination. It is blatant that he is between her legs now and her hands are threaded through his hair as they let out little moans and gasps. I feel the anger stirring and the nausea rising in my throat when a blanket it suddenly thrown over the TV, blocking my view.

Madge stands in front of it arms crossed over her chest.

"Well. I think that's enough for one day. Don't you?"

The question is rhetorical and even though the blanket is over the TV I can still hear their moaning and groaning and I spite the fact that the Capitol refuses to have any TV in all of Panem be switched off during the Games. I hear Katniss let out a loud moan and my body cant help the reaction to it as my blood starts flowing south, regardless of the fact that I'm not the one providing her with pleasure.

I suddenly realize that Madge's eyes are now locked on my crotch, my pants doing little to hide my erection. Part of me wants to feel embarrassed, but the other more vindictive part of me wants to continue my crude behavior towards the Mayor's daughter.

I lean back on the couch, arms spread along the back of it and spread my legs casually, making my hard on even more prominent.

"What, the Mayor's daughter never seen a real man before?"

My question is vindictive and mocking and instead of the blush and aversion of eye contact that I was fully expecting, Madge manages to floor me. Her eyes dangerously light up as she holds my gaze. My cocky smirk slowly starts to dissipate as she cocks an eyebrow at me, and a smirk of her own graces her plump lips.

"No, just never seen one so small before is all."

She is triumphant and her words fuel my anger. Instantly I am off the couch and in her face.

"Watch what you say little girl. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Oh sure I do. Big bad Gale, always talking and never acting. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and make me shut my mouth huh?"

I am equal parts furious and turned on at the fact that Madge Undersee has grown a spine and is feistly giving it right back to me. It does more to me than I'm willing to admit and my body is throbbing at her proximity.

"Fucking bitch."

I mumble this and her eyes flash dangerously before she is smirking again. Then within a second her hand has grabbed my dick and her smirk turns into a full blown victorious smile as she feels how hard and throbbing I am.

"Seems your body would disagree Gale."

She squeezes me and it's the final straw as I rip her hand off me and pull her towards me, causing her to crash into my chest as I claim her lips with mine. My tongue shoves its way into her mouth and her lips devour mine as my hands span her flared waist and pull her tight to my body.

She roughly bites my bottom lip as I grind myself into her stomach. Her hands fist themselves in my hair, pulling hard as my hands grope her supple ass. I easily lift her up and her legs wrap tightly around my waist, lining me up perfectly with her heat.

Our hands are everywhere, groping, squeezing and pinching as I make my way upstairs to her ridiculous room. Once inside I slam her hard against the wall and grind my dick into her, trying to get some friction through the clothing we have on. Her hands claw at my back, trying desperately to rid me of my shirt and finally succeeding.

My hips hold her against the wall and my free hand roughly cups her breast through the material of her dress before pulling it down and hearing a satisfying rip as the material gives way. I drank in her pale full breasts, topped with perky rose nipples, hardened for me, and begging for my attention. Not wanting to disappoint, my mouth descended on them and lapped at them before sucking them into my mouth and biting down. Madge gave a yelp followed by a low moan and grinded herself down onto me.

"Gale. Pleasee."

I moaned and dropped her legs to the floor before undoing my pants enough for my dick to be freed. Simultaneously she ripped her underwear down her legs before hastily pulling me back to her and wrapping her leg around me. I hoisted her up again lining my cock up with her wet warm heat. I slid myself up and down her folds, coating myself with her juices before sheathing myself inside of her.

We let out concurrent moans and I was surprised when I slipped right inside of her with no resistance. I had expected her to be a virgin. I started moving instantly, the feeling of her tight heat around me causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head. It had been entirely too long since I had done this and there was something just so unbelievably primal about being inside of a woman.

I slowly pulled myself out before slamming back into her, gradually picking up the pace as Madge moaned and writhed on top of my cock. My free hand grasped both of hers and held them above her head against the wall as I pounded into her tight wet flesh. Every gasp and moan that came from her throat caused me to pick up my pace and the first time she constricted around me and yelled my name had me cursing and thrusting in and out of her at a jackhammer speed.

I could feel that delicious tightening in my balls as she spasmed again, crying out from the sheer pleasure that was wracking her body as I fucked her hard. My release was close and I let her hands down so I could tilt her hips and hit that deep spot that every woman had. This was her undoing, again, and as her sharp nails dug into my back I felt my release rush forward, my eyes tightened as I exploded.

I let out a growl as my hips continued to erratically thrust and I swear I had never come as hard in my entire life as I rode out my orgasm. Finally when we were both spent I collapsed against her, pinning her against the wall with my weight as my legs turned to jelly.

I let out a sigh and playfully bit at the sweet flesh of her neck, causing her to giggle and push me away. She straightened her dress and gave me a cocky look.

"Still think I'm a bitch Hawthorne? You didn't seem to mind just a second ago."

I snarl at her and grab her by the wrists, pulling her against my half naked body, so close that I could taste her sweet breath on my lips.

"I thought I told you to watch your mouth little girl."

She gave me a wicked smile before whispering against my lips.

"Make me."


End file.
